Is this love at first sight ?
by Ice Phoenix 1213
Summary: Harry left the Wizarding World after the War. After graduating in a Fashion school in the muggle world, he started his career and is now a world-renowned Fashion designer by the name of Hadrian Black. Then one morning on his flight for New York, he met a man who was going to change his life forever.
1. Hadrian's travel adventures

Is this love at first sight?

**Summary: Harry left the Wizarding World after the War. After graduating in a Fashion school in the muggle world, he started his career and is now a world-renowned Fashion designer by the name of Hadrian Black. Then one morning on his flight for New York, he met a man who was going to change his life forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1: Hadrian's travel adventures**

Hadrian Black was waiting in the airport.

From his current place of residence in Los Angeles, California, he was flying to New York for New York fashion week. He left England years ago for Paris after he defeated Voldemort. Because only a few remained true until the end. It was only Neville, Luna, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Poppy, and the rest of his former professors who he trusted because the rest especially his closest friends and his so-called girlfriend tried to lay their grubby hands on his inheritance. Also papers struck his nerve when they started publishing rubbish about his supposed marriage to Ginny or about him being the next dark lord so he sued them all for slander except the Quibbler. So being fed up and disgusted with what was happening he decided to leave and reconnect with the muggle world.

Being influenced by Fleur during his stay in Shell Cottage, he learned to speak fluent French and somehow learned that he was good in art especially in fashion design. Hence his decision to move to Paris to study in the School of Arts and Design in Paris. He also used his whole name Hadrian and the surname Black in honor of Sirius. His features also changed after the final battle. His scar has faded and is only seen if you look really closely and it was slightly covered by his hair. His old messy hairdo changed into straight and silky which fell to his mid back due to his usage of magic. His Emerald eyes are not obstructed by glasses after he had his eyesight corrected. Though his slender frame and short height never changed due to his malnutrition when he was younger which was a constant cause of his ire, even Luna was taller than him by an inch and she was on the average height for women. Well after he graduated from Paris he moved to California and started a little shop which sold great quality yet affordable clothes. Then after a few months his shop was doing well off then suddenly there was a fashion critique in disguise entered his shop and liked his clothes very much. After that event everything was pretty much history because his little shop expanded and became a world fashion brand called Tigerlily in honor of his mother and he bacame a famous deseigner known for making clothes for celebrities and other famous people.

So here he was waiting in the airport for his flight for New York and it was delayed by 2 more hours, so he went to the nearest coffee shop and ordered for coffee. Then while drinking his coffee he was looking for a seat in the waiting area when someone rudely bumped into him. Hadrian stumbled a bit and lost his balance and fell when an arm shot out and caught him by grasping his waist. Hadrian then regained his balance with the person's help and looked to his right to see the person who helped him. The man who caught him was still holding his waist and looked very stunning. He was wearing khaki pants and a royal blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows paired with leather shoes. There was a bag next to him and a sketch book on top of it. He looked to be a lot taller than Hadrian with a broader frame. He had blue-gray eyes and short wavy brown hair which Hadrian wanted to touch to know if it was as silky as it looked.

Is this love at first sight? Hadrian hoped it was, because for he had been waiting for someone who would love and care for him for such a long time.

After his attempt at kissing Cho and dating Ginny, he found out that he swung for the other side. All his life he wanted someone to protect him and be his Pillar and hold him up for every time he fell. He did not want to be someone's protector and save the damsel in distress. After he left England there were some men who tried to court him but nobody really caught his attention like this man did as he was too concentrated in his studies.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice startled Hadrian out of his thoughts. He still remembered that he was still on the man's arm and then a hand held his arm and steadied him to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hadrian looked up to see the worried blue-gray eyes of the man who apparently was taller than his 5'5 feet height and looked to be at the height of 6'3.

The man smiled and nodded and let go off Hadrian's arm and waist. Hadrian took one step forward and then pain shot through his left foot and stumbled once more but was saved by the man who caught his waist again. Hadrian realized that he must have sprained his ankle during his fall.

"You don't look to be alright." The man said frowning slightly as Hadrian answered him to opposite a while ago.

"I must have sprained my ankle during my fall." Hadrian said to explain why he fell once more.

The man smirked a bit and suddenly carried Hadrian piggyback style while he gathered his bag and sketch book and went to 2 empty seats near the gate where Hadrian was supposed to board.

"What's you name anyway?" The man asked after he sat Hadrian down on a seat and sat down beside him.

"Hadrian" he said, "Hadrian Black."

The man smiled and said, "I'm Andrew Smith, but call me Drew."

Drew gently removed his shoe then brought a handkerchief and wrapped it around Hadrian's ankle while saying "You should ice this later on, where are you headed anyway?" T hen Drew placed the shoe back on Hadrian's foot.

"I'm headed for New York" Hadrian said as he brought out a novel from his bag.

"What a coincidence. I'm headed for New York as well." Drew smiled at Hadrian and glanced down at his sketchbook.

Hadrian didn't dare to look at the sketchbook thinking it would be an invasion of privacy. So both of them continued what they were doing in silence when a little girl came it front of Hadrian and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" Hadrian asked as he glanced up from his book.

He saw that the little girl had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes was hugging a notebook to her chest. She was also wearing one of his designs from his other brand "Spirit" which he is the anonymous designer who designs clothes that caters to people who couldn't afford the clothes from Tigerlily. She was wearing a carnation pink dress that reached until the knees that had puffy sleeves and there was ribbon to be tied on the back that had the design of a staff with musical notes on it. It was from the Spring collection he released last year inspired by his new goddaughter Victoire.

"Um... , would you sign this for me? Please." The little girl requested as she handed out her notebook along with a pen.

"Sure." Hadrian set his novel down on his lap and took the offered notebook and pen. From the corner of his eye he saw Drew set down the sketchbook and pencil and watched the little girl and him. He then glanced down at the notebook and smiled because the page had a lot of drawings of clothes even if they were drawn childishly and on the other half of the notebook had a bunch of pictures of various designers, himself included. So he flipped to the next page which was clean. He then looked up to the girl and asked what her name was.

"Natalie" she answered softly while fiddling with her fingers.

So Hadrian then looked down on the notebook and started to write:

Dear Natalie,

Always follow your dreams and keep on designing. You will be much better as you grow and become one of the best the world has ever seen.

Sincerely yours,

Hadrian Black

He then handed the notebook and pen to Natalie who happily squealed and hugged his neck and ran to a man who he thought was her father and grasped the man's hand and together they walked away.

"So, you're famous ?" He looked back to see that Drew was staring at him with the sketchbook back on the man' slap once more.

"Maybe yes , maybe no" Hadrian responded and smirked slightly when he heard a page being torn followed by a groan.

"Can you just answer me normally?" Drew pouted, which was a bit unnecessary.

Hadrian resisted the urge to coo at the man who was currently acting like a child and cleared his throat to answer. "I'm quite well known for my job. I work as a Fashion Designer." He said softly.

"Now I know why your name is so familiar," Drew's eyes widened. "You're the famous Hadrian Black, the owner of Tigerlily. Can I just say that I really love your clothes. Most of my wardrobe is from your store." Drew said excitedly.

"Tha..." Hadrian was cut off by the intercom.

"Flight 1121 bound for JFK airport, New York is now ready for boarding."

"Where are you seated?" Drew asked.

"Row 5 seat A." Hadrian responded as he was looking at his ticket.

"That's great then, we are seated next to each other so I can help you." Drew said as he placed his sketchbook and pencil inside the bag and started to carry both their bags on one shoulder and helped Hadrian to stand and wrapped an arm around Hadrian's waist to support him.

As they were making their way to their seats Hadrian noticed that Drew was a lot taller than him, he was just until the other man's chest. Hadrian just sighed there was nothing more that he can do about his height.

When they finally got to their seat Hadrian was seated by the window with Drew seated by him. They resumed their own activities which they were doing a while ago, Hadrian drawing and Drew with drawing. Hadrian was too engrossed in the book "The Fault in our Stars" by John Green that he didn't even notice that he was crying. That is until a hand with callouses on the fingers reached out to wipe the tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Hadrian looked towards Drew and saw the man's worried eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hadrian said, "It's just the story is really sad that my emotions are really messed up."

Drew smiled slightly and Hadrian was surprised that his upper body was suddenly plastered to a broader frame with his head tucked in under Drew's head and arms wrapped around his slimmer frame. Hadrian just sighed and relished in the warmth provided before he straightened up and sat properly on his seat.

"Thank You." Hadrian said sincerely to Drew who nodded in acknowledgement.

After a few minutes Hadrian suddenly felt drowsy and the airplane shook a bit due to turbulence.

'Thump' was all that Hadrian heard before his shoulder suddenly felt heavy, He turned and saw that Drew had fallen asleep while grasping his sketchbook and saw that he was actually drawing a very detailed portrait of Hadrian. Hadrian just placed the sketchbook and the pencil back in the bag under the seat in front of the other man and brought out a blanket and wrapped it around Drew. He also wrapped a blanket around himself and placed his head on top of Drew's ignoring the erratic beating of his heart and tried to get some sleep.

He really hoped that he would spend more time with the man even after they get off the plane. Because for the first time he felt his heart race for someone he just met and he really hoped that it was love.


	2. Drew's photo session

Is this love at first sight?

**Summary: Harry left the Wizarding World after the War. After graduating in a Fashion school in the muggle world, he started his career and is now a world-renowned Fashion designer by the name of Hadrian Black. Then one morning on his flight for New York, he met a man who was going to change his life forever.**

**Author's note: Thank you for all those who liked and followed my story. Also I thank those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Some language and a tiny bit of sexual themes**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2: Drew's photo session**

"We will be landing at JFK airport New York in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and raise your chairs in upright position. Please turn-off all electronic gadgets as we begin our descent to New York."

Drew's eyes fluttered open and he attempted to put his head up but there was some weight on top of his head. He then looked around and noticed that he was covered in a blanket and his head was on Hadrian's shoulder with Hadrian's head on top of his. So he put his hand under Hadrian's head and straightened himself up before he gently placed Hadrian's head on top of his shoulder. He could see that Hadrian's emerald irises were hidden beneath closed eyelids and his mouth was set on a pout. Come to think of it Hadrian would be better classified as beautiful rather than handsome.

But Drew wasn't gay even if it was accepted from where he was from, but if he were to be with Hadrian he gladly would become gay. Well he wasn't sure if Hadrian was even in a relationship though the first time he saw the shorter man his heart raced. But he didn't want the other man to stay away from him so he would have to settle with being friends rather than lovers.

Then Drew was brought out of his thoughts when Hadrian started shifting and opened his eyes and sat up. He too tried to stop the erratic beating of his heart and the strain in his pants when he focused more on Hadrian looked like.

Hadrian's hair was a bit messy but it looked like he was just fucked senselessly. His blanket fell to his lap so you could see his Emerald dress shirt was a bit rumpled and you could see some of his chest since the first 3 buttons were unbuttoned. His eyes were still slightly glazed due to sleep but to Drew it looked like it was lust.

"Drew, what time is it?"

Drew immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked for his wristwatch inside his bag where he hid it when he entered the airport. While he was looking for it he was thinking of his grandparents having sex or anything that could calm

his hard-on. Thankfully after a few minutes his pants were not as tight as a while ago and he sighed. What if Hadrian found out that he was attracted to him? Will Hadrian leave him? Be disgusted?

"Drew?" He heard Hadrian ask looking at him worriedly.

"It's 10:25 am, we're landing in less than 10 minutes." Drew finally answered.

Hadrian nodded and grabbed a brush from his bag and tied his hair in a low ponytail with a green ribbon, which he then turned so that the bow would be under his hair.

"Why are you going to stay in New York?" Hadrian asked. "You already know that I'm going there for New York Fashion week since I'm one of the designers participating." He then finished.

"I'm going there for the New York fashion week as well. Because my friend Andre was one of the photographers for this event but his wife just gave birth and her sister can only stay for 5 days. So he could only take photos for the first three days before I take over for the days after. But then I decided to go a week before so that I can see the place." Drew answered.

"So you're free for the this week and the first three days?" Hadrian asked.

"Yep, Pretty much"

"Would you be willing to stay with me during that time? Hadrian asked shyly.

"I would love too!" Drew suddenly yelled.

"Sir, please tone down your voice. We could hear you until the end of the plane." A stewardess said after she tapped Drew's shoulder.

Drew apologized to the Stewardess and turned towards Hadrian. He saw that Hadrian was grinning happily and his heart fluttered knowing he caused that.

Then they finally landed at New York.

"We are now in JFK airport in New York. The current time here is at 10:34 am with the temperature is 77 degrees Fahrenheit. Please enjoy your stay in New York and fly with us again in the future." The captain's voice resounded throughout the plane.

Hadrian and Drew waited until most of the people left before they both stood up and went to the terminal. Apparently Hadrian's ankle was doing much better due to his secret. Though Drew still carried both of their bags and wrapped his arm around Hadrian's shoulder and guided him towards the baggage claim and Hadrian accompanied Drew as he rented a car.

Standing in the parking lot where they got the rented car, Drew asked where Hadrian was going to stay.

"I'm going to stay at Oriental Hotel near Lincoln Performing Arts Centre." Hadrian said.

"Well I'm going to stay at the same hotel, so I'm just going to bring you along." Drew said as he placed the luggage in the trunk.

Once they got to the hotel Hadrian and Drew exchanged numbers so they would be able to contact each other later on after they freshened up. So Hadrian checked in while Drew parked.

"It would be room 731, sir." The woman in the reception said to Drew as she handed him the keycard for his room.

So Drew made his way towards the 7th floor and went to his room. He then entered the room and saw that the room was quite amazing. It had a large seating room that had cream walls. A large white leather sofa towards the left wall with a matching white armchair to its right beside a giant glass sliding door leading to a balcony where you could see the view of Manhattan. There were translucent curtains under a layer of dark green curtains pushed to the sides of the sliding door. In front of the sofa was a brown coffee table placed on top of a black rug. Then on the opposite wall of the sofa was a giant plasma TV with a desk and plush chair next to it. There are also lamps on the two farther edges of the room and to the left of the TV was a door, which apparently lead to the Bedroom.

The bedroom was also done with the same walls and curtains but instead of a brown hardwood floor the whole room had a black carpet covering. On the wall where the door was, there was another plasma TV and a table with an armchair next to another glass sliding door, which lead to the same balcony. However the most impressive furniture of the room was a large king size bed covered with a Dark Green Comforter and had a lot of throw pillows on top of it.

Drew then heard the shower running in the bathroom and he just thought that it was left open so he then went inside to close it, but as he went inside he was astounded by what he saw. He saw a gorgeous beauty that was taking a shower behind the glass and had long flowing ebony hair until the back. This person who looked to be male had a feminine looking body and creamy white skin. Then the person turned his head and Drew saw wide Emerald irises looking at him. It was apparently Hadrian, and then Drew immediately ran out and shut the door and sat on the bed. His cheeks were heating up and his pants were starting to tighten once again. So Drew tried to think of anything that would tame his cock. So after 10 minutes he was able to tame it and at the same moment Hadrian came out.

Hadrian was now wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants paired with black leather shoes and a gray pin-stripped vest. The first three buttons were unbuttoned showing a silver necklace with a small pendant that had a design similar to the yin and yang symbol but on the white side had a lily etched in black and on the white side was a stag etched in white. His hair was placed on top of his shoulder and there was a dark red blush on his face as he stared at Drew.

"I can explain!" Drew suddenly yelled, "Well maybe not." He said after he thought about it.

Hadrian just stared at Drew and after a while and giggled a bit.

"My question is how you got in to the room without me telling you the room number or opening the door?" Hadrian asked.

"The girl in the reception said this was my room." Drew answered embarrassed by his panicking a while ago.

"Then let's go down to the reception and inquire about the room mix-up." Hadrian said as he tugged Drew's arm to go to the lobby.

When they got to the lobby they immediately went to one woman and inquired about the room.

"I'm sorry sirs, but there seemed to be a glitch on our computer program. Normally we would find a way to accommodate the both of you but we are fully booked due to the upcoming Fashion week. I'm very sorry sirs, I hope you will understand." The lady replied after she heard what happened.

"It's fine, thank you anyways." Drew responded and they made their way back to their room.

"I need to go to the Lincoln Centre to prepare the clothes for the photography session today for Vogue. Do you want to come with me?" Hadrian asked Drew.

"Sure, I'll even drive you there." Drew answered. Then Drew showered and dressed in a white turtleneck and black jeans and black leather shoes. Then the both of them rode to Lincoln center for the photography session.

"So is it fine if we share the room?" Drew asked.

"It's fine with me as long as I'm staying in the couch." Hadrian said.

"HELL NO! I'm staying on the couch." Drew said.

"How about we alternate?"

"Or we could just share the bed for 2 weeks?" Drew said with a smirk.

"Fine with me." Hadrian answered.

As they got in the Centre, Drew saw an impressive number of Hadrian's designs to be photographed and there was also a dressing room make-up station and there was the studio where they were currently taking pictures of a female model wearing a Violet cocktail dress and diamond studded heels. Then there was a woman who looked to be a stage manager who approached Hadrian.

"Sir Hadrian, there was a problem with one of the male models who didn't arrive due to an allergy reaction and it would look bad for Vogue if we used a male model twice." The woman said rapidly.

"Anna, calm down. What design is it anyway?" Hadrian asked.

"It's design number 20 sir. The one with the dress shirt and pants." Anna said slowly this time as she had calmed down by a bit.

"Will he work as the model?" Hadrian said pointing his finger at Drew.

"Yes, he will be okay sir." Anna said excitedly and dragged Drew to the dressing room.

"Wear this sir and just leave your clothes in the room." Anna said to Drew as she handed him a hanger of clothes and shoes.

The clothes did not look like a dress shirt and pants at all. The supposed dress shirt was white but it looked like it was transparent and as he put it on he saw that his upper body was seen and it only had 3 buttons revealing most of his chest and lower stomach. The leather pants hugged his legs and reached until his ankles and the ensemble ended with black shoes.

When he came out of the dressing room, Anna immediately dragged him to the hair station where they gelled back his wavy hair.

Once he was done, everyone was staring at him and he looked towards Hadrian who was also staring at him with the same blushing cheeks as a while ago.

Because apparently the shirt hugged his strong arms and revealed his muscular chest and a subtle lining of 6-pack abs. The pants also hugged his muscular legs.

Then Hadrian approached him and brought him to the photographer who took whole body and half body photos of him modeling the clothes. Then suddenly after he changed back to his clothes there was suddenly a bunch of models asking for his number and asking if he could go on a date with them. But what he really noticed was Hadrian who was in the back of the crowd waiting for him.

He then ignored all the other models and approached Hadrian and clasped his hands.

"All done baby?" Drew asked signaling Hadrian to play along.

"Yes, I'm done now Honey." Hadrian said with a wink knowing what Drew wanted him to do.

Then Drew wrapped an arm around Hadrian's waist and they left the Centre but not without hearing the yell of:

"WHY ARE ALL THE GOOD LOOKING ONES TAKEN OR GAY?!"

Once they heard that yell they started laughing so hard and it was difficult to get in the car. Drew then drove them to central park where they watched the people on boats at the lake while waiting for time to pass so they could eat lunch.

They were seated by the bench near the lake with Drew on the side with Hadrian leaning contently on him, Hadrian's head on his shoulder. There hands were also clasped together, Hadrian's smaller hand within Drew's larger ones.

For Drew, if this wasn't love then he doesn't know what to do. All that he could hope for is that Hadrian reciprocated his feelings because he immediately fell in love with the smaller man the very first time he saw him.


End file.
